The Central Scouts
by SolarWinds
Summary: EDITED - Poor Serena gets kicked out of the sailor scouts AND Darrien breaksup with her. so she goes to live with her cousins family read first chapter you'll findout how its done who are the central scouts. enjoy. please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Ok . for this story i have 2 ideas so i will give them similar names.

they've both got the same beginning but it changes in the story so don't get confused. I hope you enjoy them.

what they're both about is that the group kick Serena out of the group (yes i'm mean i know) and darrien breaks up with her. (ouch). that what both have in the same line but they both are heading in a different way.

in this story when Serena is at home, she deceides to move to her cousin, her cousins cousin, and her cousins cousins Aunt. (you understand why its like that if you read on) who are sailor scouts as well, better know as the central scouts (hey, you got inners and outers, why not central?) that that galaxiy depends on.

now for the story...


	2. the fight part 1

"You could have been here a lot sooner!"

"You're a weakling! You can't even show up on time!"

"You never study, you get low marks, and you klutz all the time and show up late!"

"We don't want you anymore! Just leave!"

"How did it have been YOU as the princess?"

"You're such a cry baby! Stay away from us Serena!"

"You don't deserve to be our leader!"

"yeah! So hand over your crystal and leave us alone!"

Serena just stood there with tears of rejection and anger in her eyes .

The inners AND outers were yelling at her.

So she had been late to this battle. _**WHATS THE BIG DEAL? IT WASN'T MY FAULT!**_ She yelled in her head.

First everyone in school turned on her, then her family was attacked, and then demanded her to explain why she hadn't told them that she was Sailor Moon and wouldn't let her leave till she came up with a long convincing reason then when she finally was allowed to go, she ran as fast as she could to the location and still gets yelled at.

Plus there was no way she was handing over the crystal.

So she turned to leave.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!"

"GIVE US THAT CRYSAL, THEN YOU CAN GO HOME TO CRY!"

She turned round with a murderous face.

"NO WAY! THE CRYSTALS MINE AND MINE ONLY! Fine so maybe I'm not up to your liking. FINE! But its my life, my personality and my marks! So YOU leave me alone!" she screamed at them.

With that she left a group of startled scouts and headed home.


	3. the fight part 2

"_How could they do that to me? Sure I've been late...even later in fact!"_

Serena was thinking thoughts like this as she was running home when she crashed into Darien.

"Oh hi Darien..."Serena started

"Serena, we need to talk."

"Um...Ok?"

"I want to breakup with you."

"What? why?"

"I don't love you any more."

"is it someone else?"

"no,"

"Don't lie Darrien, i know."

"er... i don't know what you're talking about!"

"That girl, red hair, blue eyes,"

"Er... i can explain,"

"Oh really?"

"Err... well..."

"Save it!"

"Serena, please let me be. Ok?

"Why don't you just use some hard, sharp words. Go on I dare you!"

"Why?"

"Never mind. Ask the _**scouts**_ why." She said bitterly and ran off.

"Ask the scouts why? What does she mean?" Darien thought confused.

When she got home she found her mother on the phone.

"Serena, Rei wants to talk to you."

"I'm not home!" Serena said bitterly.

"But I told her your here..."

"I'm not home!"

"But..."

"NO." Yelled Serena slamming the door.

"Sorry Rei, she's not here. Bye."

Serena sighed heavily and when to lock the window so Luna couldn't get in.

Then she got changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

"Maybe i should leave, "she thought," I'll ask Bre if I can go live with them. After all the scouts will follow me later begging me to forgive them. Which I will refuse.

"yeah I'll do that tomorrow," she said aloud. And with that thought , she went to sleep.

_At the temple._

"She told her mother to tell us she wasn't home,"Rei sounded amused." she sounded ticked and in any case we can force her to give us the crystal tomorrow at school?".

"Why'd _**she**_ have to be the princess?" Mina asked.

"She doesn't deserve to be the princess." Michelle stated.

"She's such a crybaby!" Lita said angryily.

"She's late to everything!" Amara angily punded her fist on the table.

"And she never studies!" Amy said annoyed.

" I WISH SHE'D LEAVE!" they all shouted.

_Who's Bre? You'll see. Review._


	4. confronting and the call

_Thankyou to all that have reviewed._

_**Sangoscourage:**__ as you can see I didn't rush it_

_**Sailormoonloverlol:**__ I'm thinking of adding a new one. But not sure yet._

_**Megan Consoer**__, __**APRIL26**__ and __**Sailor.x.Pixie:**__ I'm glad you are enjoying them._

_I was going to wait for more reviews but I haven't got many and the things driving me crazy (not that I am) in my head._

_I know the part between Darien and Serena was lame but I'm a Darien/Serena fan. Sorry guys._

_I'm a bit hyper right now. (I was making cookies and ate a lot err... a few of the chocolate chips. (MUHAHAHAHAA)_

_Now to the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. HOWEVER I do own Bre, Em and Alex but not her Sailor-life._

Serena woke up next morning early,

"Serena. I haven't seen you up early for ages!" her mother said surprised.

"Yeah... Mom when I get home I've got to ring Bre ok?

"Ok honey."

"Bye"

"Bye"

With that Serena went off to school.

Finished! Lol just kidding. That would be mean.

"Serena! You're early!" Amy said shocked.

"Yeah so?" Serena said coldly.

"But you're never early! "Lita said just as shocked as Amy.

"I've been early before you came to this area Lita!

"Serena, we're sorry we said those things to –"Amy began.

"Too bad. You ruined our friendship with those words. So why don't you leave me alone."Serena said more loudly and with more anger in her voice.

And with that she said no more to them.

_Later in class..._

"Samantha?"" here"

"Serena" "here."

"What? Your actually here?"

"Yes...so it's not a big deal,"

"Is the world coming to an end? It has to be."

"That is rude you know."

"Err... Steven?"

"Yes?"

"Stewart?"

"Yes?"

"Rachelle?"

"Here."

_Later at lunch._

"I can't believe you came early!" Serena's friend Molly said amazed.

"Molly you know I've been early before."

"When?" her other friend Melvin asked.

"Before we came high schoolers." (A.N I couldn't remember the schools name. Silly me)

"Oh yeah I remember." They both chimed.

Serena just laughed.

_Later at the arcade..._

_(A.N. I don't know if the was a cafe in the arcade as the was one that Elizabeth worked at but I'm adding one)_

"Hey Serena!" Andrew called out.

"Hi Andrew." Serena replied gloomily.

"What's wrong?"

"Err...it's just that- "

"About to through one of your tantrums Meatball Head?"

"Shut it Darien!" Serena snapped coldly, eyes flashing with anger.

"I got to go Andrew, someone I forgot to call." Serena said rushing out quickly.

"Did you two have an argument or something?" Andrew asked puzzled.

"It's nothing" Darien replied. She's really angry. I wonder why. He thought.

...

"G'day this is Bre talkin'. How may I help Yah?"

"hey Bre."

"Re! How yah been?"

"Not to good. How's Em and Alex?"

"Oh they're good. So what's wrong? How can we help?"

"Can I come live with you guys? Please. I'll tell you everything"

"Of course you can. Just hop on a plane and come on over here."

"Ok, just let me leave a note to Mom, Dad and Sammy."

"Ok. See yah then."

"Bye Bre."

Click.

_Later..._

"Serena?"

"Are you here?"

"OI! Meatball head!"

Serena's family came in the door.

"Oi, Mom, Dad, read this."Sammy said with tears in his eyes as he handed the not to them.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Sammy,_

_I'm sorry to leave you all right now but I had to leave or I'd miss my plane._

_Just to let you know, the reason I left was because I'm sailor moon. Not that's the reason but the other girls I hung out with were the other sailor scouts. We had a recent fight and they kicked me out. Also Darien's Tuxedo mask and he broke up with me again. So I can't face them. I was hard enough for me to go to school and the arcade and just see them. They'd kill me if they knew I just told you this so don't tell them why I left, that you know, or let Luna in as she can tell them that you know and can make you forget me and this hole thing. Burn this note so they don't find it. And rip it as they can pick up the pieces like a jigsaw. I'm heading to live with Bre._

_I love you all and I will come back soon._

_I will miss you all_

_From Serena._

_..._

I wanted to make Bre from England but I think she's better and Aussie..

Review tell me what you think.

Also Bre isn't her full name. Can you guess what i is? Also Em? And who Alex is as a Sailor? Remember I don't own her Sailor-life but her civilian life. Well what she says...you know what i mean. She's on the show.

Review please.


	5. The new family part 1

Sorry about taking so long with this one. I was doing my other one for a bit. Thanks for waiting patiently.

Godschildtweety, serenityang2: thank you so much. I'm glad you love it

rena4u: Bre will be Australian; Em can be American and Alex from England. How's that? Then you get an American and an English person and I get my Aussie.

Ladybug: thanks

Now, my story...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" shouted a girl with blond hair done up in two pigtails (think Serena style but instead of balls, think rose style...) and crystal blue eyes as she ran to answer the door.

"G'day...RE!!" she nearly shouted, "Come in, Come in," she said excitedly.

"How you been Bre?" Re asked.

"I've been very well... so why are you here?" she replied curiously.

"Can I wait until everyone's here?" Re asked.

"Sure, EM! AUNT ALEX! SERENA'S HERE!" Bre yelled. (A.N. she's very excitable)

"Sheesh Sabrina, no need to yell." Em said rubbing her ears.

"Hi Serena, how you been?" Alex asked.

"Not too good I'm afraid." Serena replied shaking her head sadly. "

"Oh, why's that?"

"The scouts kicked me out and Darien broke up with me again."

"Gee, the guy's nothing like his past is he?" Em said angrily. "He's nothing like my brother back then."

"The Scouts kicked you out! How could they?" Alex was just as angry.

"It's ok Re," Sabrina said sympathetically, patting Serena's shoulder," Are you still able to transform?"

"I don't know... I'll try... MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Serena shouted the last part.

Nothing happened.

"Oh ho" Sabrina said shocked.

"This is not good." Em said shocked as well.

"Not good at all." Alex was just as shocked as the others.

"Wait! What if we put our power into the broach? I mean, we're scouts as well." Rena asked.

"It's worth a shot."

The three, closed their eyes and concentrated. A yellow glow surrounded Sabrina and a brown glow circled Em and a golden glow came from Alex as symbols appeared on their foreheads.

The Earth symbol, The Sun symbol and a galaxy symbol, (galaxy number 2, Hey, their is more then one galaxy)

The glow's turned into one beam each as they circled Serena's Broach for a few seconds, and then went inside the broach. Then the broach transformed into a new one.

"Try it out."

"Moon Subtle Power" Serena called.

In a few seconds, Serena stood as Sailor Moon again, this time, her outfit was silver, with Pearl coloured angel wings and white headphones, with microphone attached, it had golden moons on the side.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Beautiful!"

"I like it." a new voice said.

"Looks good Serena." Another voice said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Guess who the 2 newies are. LOL you'll never but try anyway._

_Review please._


	6. The new family part 2

_Hi yah. guess, guess and guess! LOL!_

_Sangoscourage: what do you mean by their days are numbered? And no. That's not it. theirs 3. There are 2. Have another go._

_Godschildtweety: thankyou and no. Their mentioned already so its not them. Nice try. Don't worry. I make plenty of errors my self._

_Sailor.x.Pixie: I know I'm mean. Ha ha. That's sweet. Still hyper? By how?_

_APRIL26: thankyou. Doesn't everyone._

_Miss Jolly: thankyou. _

...

"Ah, you too are late." Sabrina said shaking her head.

"We were out." One voice said.

"Yeah, out on a date!" Em laughed out.

"We were NOT!" the other voice said annoyed.

"Were too!" Sabrina giggled.

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were NOT!"

"Were TOO!"

"Stop it you four!" Alex said crossing her arms.

"You are acting like 4 year olds. (A.N. no offence if your 4 and reading this. Random age their.) grow up!" Serena also crossed her arms.

"Sorry." The four said.

"Guys, come out of the dark. I can't see you." Serena asked, squinting.

Stepping out came... ...

_REVIEW. KEEP GUESSING GUYS! Think about it. 2 voices. 2! 2 c... Nvm... uhh just keep guessing._

_Also can you guess who has the symbols Earth, Sun, And Galaxy number 2..._

_From your Writer. SolarWinds._


	7. Authour's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey guys. Really glad you like the story.

First thing.

When I do a guessing game, read the other reviews so you don't get the same answer. Ok?

No it's not the Starlights as there are 3 of them and there are 2 voices. Sigh.

Second thing.

I know the scouts wouldn't betray Serena, Usagi, but THIS is how I want it for the story. Got it?

Coyote Man. That's so you understand it. OK? Sorry I sound angry but that was annoying me when I've said it before. Maybe not in this one but in my other one i have said it. Twice I think.

You said, _please explain to me why the other senshi are betraying their moon princess when it's crystal clear in both the anime AND the manga that the Inners and the Outers love their moon princess so much that they are willing to sacrifice their own lives for her..._ do you understand? That's just how it is in the story. It may not make sense but this is how it is.

From SolarWinds


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey. I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated for AAAAGGGGGEEEESSSS._

_It's just: I've been sick for weeks, school, needle, applying for a job and plenty of other things. GOSH I HATE HATE HATE needles. Also a choir thing's is happening on Saturday and Sunday so wish me luck for that. __** AND **__I had a Writers Block and I saw Phantom Of The Opera. (YAY!) WHICH RULES! I loved it. I suggest you see it. Whether it be on stage or the movie, I don't care. Just go see it!_

_I've fixed the fight between Darien and Serena in both stories._

_Kira means __"Sun" (Persian) so that's why I picked it. you don't know hhhhoooowwww long it took to look for one._

_I forgot to describe Em and Alex. I'll try and add it part way._

_Also thankyou __**SOOOOOOO**__ much for voting on my polls._

_APRIL26: thankyou. I didn't realize that. About chapter 2 is chapter 5. I don't know what you mean sorry. Well.. who says their people? LOL! I think I gave it away._

_Lil-ying-fa: Sorry. I took a while._

_Rosiee.: well...yeah didn't you expect me to put one in? Ha-ha. Bet you didn't._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Rena, (from my other stories) Lauren, (whose coming in one,) Em, Alex, Sabrina,__ Kira and Apollo. Well my characters anyway. Hehe?_

_So... here's what I got for now._

_.0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 0.0. 0.0.0 .0 .0 0.0.0 .0 .0 .0 0.0. 0.0.0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 ._

"Stop it you four!" Alex said crossing her arms.

"You are acting like 4 year olds. (A.N. no offence if your 4 and reading this. Random age their.) Grow up!" Serena also crossed her arms.

"Sorry." The four said.

"Guys, come out of the dark. I can't see you." Serena asked, squinting.

Stepping out came two cats. One black, the other white (A.N. No, it's not Luna or Artemis) with golden suns (A.N. uh not the symbol, you know, the one with the circle and the dot in the middle, i mean like the ones you see... like on the news about the whether.) the black one had yellow eyes and the white on had green eyes.

"You need to get your eyes checked." The white one said rolling her eyes.

"Oh defiantly. I mean, If you couldn't see Kira, you there is no way you could see me." That black one said yawning.

"Apollo, for one thing. Its dark where you were both standing and another thing you were a lot smaller since I saw you." Serena said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, excuses, excuses, excuses." Kira rocking her head back and forth.

"Kira don't be so grumpy." Em said laughing as her long brown hair fell in her storm blue eyes (A.N. who do we know who has 'storm blue eyes?')

"You can talk. Miss Emily Earthstone!" she snapped back. (A.N. pronounced Earth –Ston-)

"What's got you so angry Kira?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Nothing, just Apollo here was SNORING ALL NIGHT WHICH WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Seriously can't you put him outside in the doghouse?" Kira sounded ticked. _**Very **_ticked.

Everyone but Apollo and Kira laughed. He just rolled his eyes and she gave him the death stare.

"Kira, I'm sorry but you're going to have to put up with him for now" Alex said, wiping a tear (a happy tear. You now when you laugh to much and you sometimes get tears cause of that?) from her red eyes, (her eyes colour is red. Ring any bells?)

"FOR NOW!?"

"Yes. For now."

"Aww but –"

"Why don't you stay in my room Kira?" Serena offered. "That way you're not so cranky while I'm around.

'ALRITE! Eat that fleabag, no more snoring from you! HA HA!" Kira yelled triumphantly.

"What ever! No more scratching from you." Apollo replied back calmly.

"And no more chaos in my room, and I can finally get a good night sleep." Sabrina said agreeing rubbing her eyes.

"That bad huh?" Serena asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, they get so bad they have kept me up since they became teens." Sabrina said shaking her head. "Soooo, when you gonna detransform?"

"Huh?" she looked down, realizing she was still transformed. " Er... Uh...now?"

She detransformed.

"I'll help you unpack!" Em said.

"Same here" Alex said

"Don't forget me!" Sabrina shouted eagerly.

"I get a new room! I get a new room! I get a new room! I get a –" Kira kept singing happily trotting with them up to the next room with them.

You could still hear the reply from upstairs to Kira.

"What ever!"

_.0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 0.0. 0.0.0 .0 .0 0.0.0 .0 .0 .0 0.0. 0.0.0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 .0 ._

_Did you like it? _**I**_ was even laughing as I mad this._

_Review. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please._

_I don't care how many times you review... JUST REVIEW! _

_Starts crawling on the ground to computer. "MUST... HAVE...RRRREEEEVVVVIIIEEEEWWWSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_


	9. Authour's Note! IM VERY DESTRESSED!

No i didn't get them mixes. Something happened. I posted it, then it changed (SOMEHOW!) to Something Ain't forgotten. Trying to fix it so plz wait.

From a VERY distressed Solar Winds


	10. TV TV! TV!

The Central Scouts part 10

_YAY! I fixed it!_

_sangoscourage__: Nice! Hope Serena gets the break she needs, and the scouts learn to appreciate her more._

_**You know, I never thought about it. But …hmm…I don't know.**_

_Rosiee .__: Aww :) Dont worryy!! Everyone loves your story.  
Either that or they're deluded haha Joke.  
Love youu xx  
Omg. I'm reviewing to another A/N Chapter xD! Oh well ;D_

_**Lol. I had a flame before though. Hmm. If their still reading my story then their NOT deluded…but if they aren't…well…they are.**_

_swtSARA__: LOVED IT but im still very confused...xoxo. keep it up!_

_**Thanks**__. __**but what are you confused about?**_

_Godschildtweety__: i am wait for you so do worry just relax a little bit it a long summer_

_**Thanks. Um...do worry? Lol.**_

_I also update my 'Moon and Earth: The Beginning'. It's a series I'm going to do._

_I __also had an operation at hospital AND in my recovering time ,PERFECT for writing my story, I had that dam writers block. DAM WRITERSBLOCK! I HATE YOU!._

_Sigh_

_I also tried out for a musical, I didn't get in. sigh. HEY! I TRIED! Cut me some slack would yah? Also I heard that people from a talent school were taught the dance BEFORE the auditions. CHEATERS! It's not fair. 'Cries'_

_It's my birthday soon as well._

_Hmm, now to the story._

_--_

"GO AUSSIE! YOU CAN BEAT THEM!"

"GO ENGLIAND! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"COME ON AMERICA! GO GET THAT GOLD!"

"GO! GO! YOU CAN WIN JAPAN!"

Different shouts were being yelled at the TV, cheering on their country.

"**AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE! OI! OI! OI! AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE! OI! OI! OI! AUSSIE! OI! AUSSIE OI! ****AUSSIE! AUSSIE AUSSIE! OI! OI! OI!"** the smallest girl in the room yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ouch! My ears! Sheesh Sabrina, don't get so excited." Emily said, clutching her ears.

"sorry" Sabrina replied softly. "but come on, it's the Olympics."

"So, _that_ was too loud."

"you can talk," Kira replied, smugly." _You_ all were yelling at the TV. _That's_ just weird."

"not really Kira," Apollo started, "_**All **_ humans do it. I might give it a - "

"don't even _THINK_ about it!" Kira said, covering his mouth with her paw.

"you two should date." Alex said slyly.

"**WHY DO YOU THINK THAT!?**" the two cats yelled, well, Apollo tried, but with Kira's paw over his mouth, it came out muffled.

"well look at you two, squabbling, sitting close to each other," with that they quickly drew apart, "why, you'd be the perfect couple."

"I'm _**surrounded**_ by idiots." Kira said, rolling her eyes.

"eh? What about me?" Serena asked, pointing at herself. "_**I**_ am letting you stay in a different room from Apollo!"

"but you were still yelling at the TV! But apart from that, you _might _not be.

"Gee, that's _soooooooo_ sweet of you Kira, **not!**" Sabrina said with Apollo, Alex and Emily nodding their heads in agreement.

_Meanwhile, in Japan. at the arcade_

"Dam it!" a raven haired said angrily

"yeah _Totally!" a blond haired with a red ribbon sighed._

"I can't believe it!" a bluenette said, looking over a book.

"what a bummer." A brunette with rose earrings said annoyed.

"oh yeah, we messed up big time." A young girl with purple hair and eyes said sadly.

Yeah, I can't understand WHY we lost the gold medal, scratch that, we didn't get ANYTHING," a blond adult dramatically spoke. a lady with green, wavy hair nodding in agreement.

"Missed it by an inch!" a lady with long bottle-green hair sighed.

"well, I owe you how much Andrew?" a man with black hair and ocean blue eyes asked a man with blond hair and green eyes.

The said man, Andrew, laughed, "60.70. pay up!"

Grumbling, the dark haired man pulled out his wallet.

(A.N. I think I'll stop describing them. Lol)

"I can't believe that Australia (A.N. YAY!) Got gold while America, (A.N. I did this in random order.) got silver and nearly tied with England! We might have gotten bronze at least if they had tied!" A ticked of Rei said.

"well, those guys were nice to look at," Mina said with hearts in her eyes."

"one of them looked like my old boyfriend, no they all did," Lita exclaimed.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Well, it was very educational anyway," Amy said, with her head back to her books.

"Still, it's a shame," Hotaru spoke with tears and being comforted by Michelle.

"Well, they tried and that's what's best," Michelle said.

"Still, An inch! Michelle, **AN INCH!**" Amara, said, holding her fingers an inch apart in Michelle's face, "Trista, do you think you c-"

"Don't even _think_ about asking me." Trista cut her off.

"Yay! I'm 60.70 richer!" Andrew shouted, waving the money in his hand around.

Darin grumbled some, but no-one could work out what it was.

--

_What you think? __**REVIEW! **__That's an order! Lol. Who do you like better? Apollo or Kira? Tell me_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hmm, I was re-reading my chapters and in Chapter 8 Sabrina mentioned them being teens. What I mean by that is that their at the stage between kitten and cat. Cat version of teens. So just to clear that up. _

_LittleGirlCoch__: omg that is brilliant! that chapter is bloody amazing and hilarious! i have got to say that i am loving this story!_

_**Thankyou. Err...that funny? You're flattering me.**_

_Rosiee .__: LOLOLOL.  
Once again, TOTALLY loved it :)  
And If they HATE it but still READ it, then its equal...  
The half of them that hates it is deluded and the other half is...  
Well... Not as deluded as the other half :)  
But i still love it :D!_

_**Thankyou. Lol. **_

_GxYu5598__: that was pretty good update soon oh and I like Apollo more_

_**Thankyou. Cool, thanks for telling me. **_

_Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner__: Don't they miss or remember Serena?_

This is awesome, but a bit confusing.

But update soon anyways.

_**Well... they don't miss her...they remember but choose not to include her.**_

_Godschildtweety__: i like both of them the same_

_**50-50 huh, thats alright. **_

_Odjas: will u finish it please!_

_**Course I will. Just not yet**_

_Also, if you have any lines you want the cats to say, tell me. Also...__**REVIEW!**__** REVIEW! **__**REVIEW!**____**REVIEW!**____**REVIEW!**_

_Oh and I meant 'Darien grumbled some__**thing**__, but no-one could work it out.' Only one person told me that error._

_Now the Story..._

_The road to success is always under construction_

_Arnold Palmer_

_Life is an adventure, not a worry_

_Ken Duncan_

_As long as you're going to think anyway, think big_

_Donald Trump_

_Time you enjoyed wasting, was not wasted_

_John Lennon_

_The Man who has no imagination has no wings_

_Muhammad Ali_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

6 months later

"Say Re," Sabrina asked causally, flicking through the magazine she was reading " Do you think you're going to go back to Tokyo to teach the other scouts a lesson?"

"No way! Not after what they did to her!" Emily angrily said, jumping up with a glare on her face.

"Well, I haven't really though about it, Bre." Serena said thoughtfully, "I think they are fine witho-"

"Don't say another word!" Kira said jumping up in front of Serena, claws out and in front of her face

"You are the Princess of the Inners and Outers for Selene's sake!" Apollo agreed

"Em, pay up...their agreeing" Alex whispered to Emily

"Be serious! Emily snapped"

"GUYS! Look. I meant that their dealing with the Yoma (Don't know if that's what their called in the English so i'm going to settle for the Japanese name)without me, we have to deal with the Yoma here." Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess your right"

"Aren't I always?"

"NO!"

_Japan: Tokyo: Juban (Is that the name): The arcade_

"...And so he didn't know!"

"Your Kidding!"

"Nup!"

"Come on. No guy can't figure that out."

Well he didn't...Oh Hey Guys!"

Mina and Lita walked up to the rest of the inners.

"What where you talking about Mina?" Amy asked

"Oh how this guy I met didn't know what a great gal like me what trying to tell him about." Mina laughed.

The others starred at her

"Nah. It was about how a guy you met didn't know that there was an arcade here in Juban." Lita corrected

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!" Andrew yelled all the way as he ran from the other side of the arcade to where the girls were.

"HOW LONG'S HE BEEN IN JUBAN FOR!?"

"A day"

"Oh, O - Oh right then" Andrew then went back to what he had been doing...on the other side of the acade.

"Um...girls, we have a problem." Raye said, eyes closed.

"What problem?" the girls asked worriedly

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_He he. I know its short, but hey i got something down right?_

_All our dreams come true, if we have the courage to pursue them_

_Walt Disney_

_Knowledge speaks but wisdom listens_

_Jimi Hendrix_

_Life is about what we give, not what we get_

_Ken Duncan_

_Only those who are willing to risk going to far can possibly find out how far one can go_

_T.S. Elliot_

_The journey gives the meaning to the destination_

_Ken Duncan_


	12. Chapter 12

The Central Scouts chapter 12

_Happy Halloween guys_

_I also noticed in one chapter I said Rena, I meant Sabrina. Gosh. No-one corrects me anymore. LOL!_

_thunderbird__: Well I liked what I've read so far. I gotta admit this last chapter was kinda confusing, but I did enjoy it. I look forward to seeing what the traitors finally start showing signs of remorse for their actions. I hope you update soon._

_** () ()**_

_**Thankyou. how's it confusing? (8.8) thankyou. They might or might not. Its not decided yet ()_()**_

_Artistia__: __Okay, this story is just a bit confusing with all the bouncing back and forth, but still fabulous. i think u need to have all of the central scouts and serena go back to tokyo and kick the other scouts a$$ and really good._

_**Hmm. Its just happening at the same time as the other. They will eventually go back, I haven't decided yet though -_-. thankyou **_

_estelin__:__ this was excellent. keep up the good work and writing. i can not wait for more._

_**Thankyou. Surely you'll survive. ^_^**_

_sangoscourage__: Good chapter. Sounds like Serena is getting over the betrayal of her friends. Hope they'll soon learn their lesson._

_**Not really, she just doesn't want to get yelled at again. Who would? Not me. Naha, no way**_

_Adsfffh: i love this can . . . you . . . um . . . possibly .. . finish this?_

_**All in time **_

_Gnhds: finish it i love it!_

_**All in good time **_

_**Gosh your impatient. Lol. Jk but seriously. Is it that bad you want me to end it?**_

_I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! WAAAAAAAAAA, I do own Emily, Sabrina, Alex….and….and…and…and…………*cries softly*._

_TO THE BUS!_

_(crickets chirp)_

_Uh…I mean TO THE STORY! _

_(more crickets chirp)_

_*grumbles* I better get a raise for this_

_There is more to life than increasing its speed_

_Mahatma Ghandi_

_At the beach_

"OK! Lets get to the point of this meeting"

"what meeting?"

"Can it! Anyways,the point of us being here today is-"

"WHAT MEETING? I though we were going on a picnic. Not meeting!"

"CAN IT!"

"NO YOU ANSWER ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUTUP! YOU TWO!"

_Australia_

'_I wonder whats going to happen to the future now….' _

"Re?"

'… _I wonder if this was suppose to happen…or not…' _

"REEEEEEEE?"

'_What if Rini suffers this…because of me… and my decision….'_

"RRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"

"_What if everything that happened while Rini was here…never happened?'_

"SerEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEnAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Japan_

Mina and Lita were boywatching

Ray was cleaning the temple

Amy was studing

Amara was racing

Michelle was playing the violin

Hotaru was playing

Trista was reading

Darien was on a date with a red haired with blue eyes.

_The beach_

"NEVER!"

"Oh gosh you two. Knock it off!"

_In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity_

_Albert Einstein_


	13. AN please read

Hey guys. Sorry I've taken a while (still am) but I have valid reasons for not updating and seeing as it's been a while, I figure I should let you know why I haven't updated yet. (not upset, but feel like I need you to understand)

Firstly, I've had a lot of stress on me.

Secondly, Mental Block. Been worse than ever.

Thirdly a person I have a very close relationship with was diagnosed with cancer (a week before I asked them about cancer for one of my stories….) so I've found the subject touchy (Why I haven't touched the Moon and Earth Series)

Fourthly, , I've had to study for HSC so been unable to even think about my stories

I'm glad you've all been eager for some of my stories to continue, so I'll try my best, but all I can see is the story further on. I'll see if I can get something done soon.

Thanks for all your patience

SolarWinds


End file.
